It is well known that low-mass, thin film heads are used with data storage disks for reading or writing data on a recording layer of a disk. Typically, the head "flies" above the surface of the disk at a very low "altitude." The height of the air gap between the head and the disk is usually measured in fractions of microns.
Two methods for positioning the head relative to the disk are rotary and linear actuators. With a rotary actuator, a pivotable arm moves the head in an arc relative to the disk. With a linear actuator, the head travels in a linear direction along a radial axis of the disk.
For disks storing data using magnetic effects, the head usually includes an RF coil for transmitting and receiving a magnetic field to write and read in the recording layer. For disks storing data using optical effects, the head can include an objective lens to focus a light beam at the recording layer.
With low-flying heads, dust in the environment is a serious problem. Dust particles can cause catastrophic "head crashes" destroying the head and disk. Also, significant amounts of dust can accumulate on the head to interfere with the magnetic or optical effects.
Therefore, it is desired that an apparatus be provided which allows for the cleaning of heads.